The Secret Behind Me
by Princess-Anime
Summary: the Secret life Usagi wants no one to know about.. till she finds true love.. the story is all done.. but if you want more.. your gonna have to review..bwa ha ha
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon , or the Character's used in this story.

_**The Secret Behind Me**_

_**By: Princess-Anime**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Tsukino Usagi was an not an ordinary girl. She came from a rich family. She was the Heiress of Tsukino Industries. She was 21 years old and has never been in love. She had beach blond hair, and baby blue eyes. Her hair always was done up. With two buns with strands of hair coming from each. Usagi also attended College, to attain her business, so that when she was done she could take over "Tsukino Industries" She works part time at the Crown as a waitress, where she met her only friend Motoki. Motoki Furuhata owned the Crown Arcade and Café, which was also owned by Tsukino Industries. Usagi had to keep her name a secret, cause everyone knew that the only Tsukino left was Usagi, so that she was able to live a normal life. To everyone else her name was Serena Williams. For Usagi to get her inheritance she must follow the guidelines her parents had set before they passed away. Number one, she must finish College, the choice of College was up to her. At least they gave her a choice. Number two, she must find a job and gain some work experience. Which is why she was working at the Crown arcade and Café. And third, she must find true love. Her parents did not want her to love alone for the rest of her life, nor did they want someone to just want her for her money. This is the reason she had to take on a false name. to protect herself, and to live a normal life. She was not about to get used, to attain a social status that she did not want. **_

_**Yes life for Usagi was great. But trying to live a life that she was not accustomed to was a little bit harder then she thought. **_


	2. Chapter 1

ok guys here is the second chapter. more reviews if you want the next one..tee hee

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon or the Characters used in this story.

_**The Secret Behind Me**_

Chapter 1

Usagi was working a normal shift at the Crown Café , and Arcade. She had only 30 minutes left in her shift when Motoki had come from the kitchen.

"Hey Usagi, could you keep an eye out for Minako?"

"who's Minako?"

"oh Minako is my girlfriend."

"Toki, I have been working here for 3 months and you only mention you have a girlfriend now?"

"well you never ask."

"ok.. Fine. Well what does she look like?"

"she is about your height, 21, and has blue eyes, and blonde hair, which is half tied up in a ribbon. I think she uses a red ribbon. And she… well. She is a lot like you."

"oh yeah? Ok? HEY WAIT? What do you mean like me?"

"I mean she is real bubbly, and very perky. She totally reminds me of you come to think about it."

"ok.. I guess when I see my clone come in.. what do you want me to do?"

"come get me in the back, I am trying to finish up the orders from the far booth over there."

He was pointing to the booth filled with girls from the Private School.

"ok…"

After Motoki went to the kitchen, I had taken a few more orders from the counter, when a girl came in. She walked up to the counter and asked for Motoki.

"hey chicki-poo, is Toki here?"

"umm.. Yeah hold on." I walked to the back and up to Motoki.

" hey Toki… your girlfriend is here.. And she just called me chicky-poo"

"hey that means she likes you…. Ok just tell her I will be up front in a few."

With that I walked back to the store front.

"yeah just a second.. He is just finishing an order."

"ok great… by the way.. My name is Minako Aino."

"cool.. My name is Usa… I mean Serena Williams."

The phone rang.

"hold on I got to get that."

"sure.. No prob."

I walked to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"moshi, moshi, Crown Café, and Arcade, how can I help you"

The voice at the other end said.

"yes can I speak with Motoki please?"

"sure. Just hold on a minute."

I called to the back at Motoki.

"Toki.. The phone is for you."

"Thanks, I will pick it up from back here."

"ok"

I went back to the phone, and told him to hold on while I transfer the call.

"so Minako, what are your plans for tonight."

"well.. Toki and I are going to dinner and a movie.. It should be fun." she said almost squealing the last part.

"that's cool."

"what about you? What are you plans."

" I don't have any at the moment.. I like to just go with the wind."

"sounds….interesting."

Just then Motoki came up front.

"hey sorry sweetie, but I just found out I am doing another shift, we are going to have to reschedule."

"oh…… ok….. No problem."

"sorry but I gotta get back to work."

After a kiss he went back to the kitchen.

"I hate it when he cancels like that. His father must know when he has a date. So wanna do something?"

"oh.. Ok..well.. I am done my shift in about 5 mins… could you wait."

"sure.. And can I have a Iced Tea."

"Iced Tea coming up."

I went to the back to get her, her drink, when she started calling someone from her cell phone.

"here you go."

"thanks. Oh and some other people are going to be joining us ok?"

"sure… I like meeting new people."

After I was done my shift, I grabbed my sweater, and went to Minako.

"ok.. You ready?"

"absolutely."

We jumped into my car, and then right to the mall. Finding a parking spot was easy. If you don't mind a walk. But to be honest I hated, parking so close to everyone, I lost my car that way once.

"MINAKO-CHAN!!"

I saw a bluenette and brunette walking , or rather running up to Minako.

"hey guys, this is Serena. She works with Motoki"

"nice to meet you Serena… my name is Ami Muzino."

"and my name is Makoto Muzino."

"oh you guys are.. What?? Cousins?" I was staring at the two girls. They started giggling.

"no..we are married." replied Makoto.

"oh.." I felt a blush come towards my cheeks.

They all just giggled.

"people just assume the same thing.. Don't worry about it.."

"thanks Ami. So what are we going to do?"

"shop… duh."

"cool.. Well lets go…"

After what seemed like hours.. We finally made it to dinner. It was a nice dinner, and we all go to know each other. They all seemed like really nice people.

"so Minako.. How did you meet Motoki."

Ami said." oh she loves telling this story."

"hahahahaha.. Of course… ok.. Well I was walking home from high school one day, when I was having a real bad day. I thought the world was against me. I had yet failed another test. So I went to the arcade, to try out some games, and then walked in the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on. He walked straight up to me and told me 'I think your gonna have to try harder to beat my friends top score cutie.' then I knew I was in love. But come to think about it. I never actually met his friend. I mean I heard about him. Just never actually met the guy."

"aww… ever sweet."

"yeah even thought he only said like 10 words to you." chuckled Makoto

"hahah… I know.. But then he asked me out…"

"after how many times did you go try to get him to ask you out." said Ami

"that doesn't matter"

"well?" I ask

"ok… after 3 months…. But he loves me now and that is all that matters."

Everyone started laughing.. After we were done eating I was informed that we were suppose to go meet up with Yuuchiro… Makoto's cousin. It felt like such a long walk back to the car, but the four of us finally made it. I started the engine, and off we went.

"hey here is it," said Ami.

"and look there is my cousin."

After I find another parking space, which is closer this time, we all got out.

"hey girls.. And whoa.. Who is this lil cutie."

"hey Yuuchiro, this is my new friend Serena."

"well Makoto.. You sure know how to pick hot friends."

"well come on" I said, " we still need to get our tickets."

After we bought out tickets, and seen the movie, we all went back to the crown for coffee.

" so have you made any progress with that girl your crushing over?" asked Ami

"not yet.. She prolly doesn't even know I exist."

"who is the girl?" I ask

"well her name is Rei Hino. She is one of those girls who go to the Private College."

"I think she is a total bitch."

"MINAKO!!"

"what? Am I not allowed to voice my opinion. Plus anyways.. Those same words came from your mouth last weekend Makoto."

"well..I… umm.. Whatever."

Everyone laughed again.

"I know who she is."

"then who is she Ami?" I ask

" I went to the Shrine one day, and I heard her talking to one of her friends, about this "Odango Atama" who accidentally spilled a coke on her. Yeah and since then she hates the girl. I bet she never even met her"

"oh shit."

"what?" asked Minako

"she hates me."

So what do you think.. Please review.. I love reviews.. It makes me want to post the next chapter.. Oh yeah. And of my other readers.. I have the rest of the story done.. But I want good reviews before I post the next chapter… hee hee… I feel ebil… very ebil…lmao..

Arigatou

Princess-anime


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sailor Moon or the Character's used in this story.

_**The Secret Behind Me**_

_**By: Princess-Anime**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The next day at work was not a pleasant one. It was a normal day at the Crown Minako stopped in to say 'hey', and to make plans with Motoki after he was done work. After Minako left, the private school girls showed up. They had taken one of my booth's. When Motoki seen who was in my booth he immediately said **_

"_**don't worry about them, I will serve them ok?.. Just take one of my booth's"**_

_**I just nodded to acknowledge that he had spoken. Motoki then left to the booth to take there order's. I heard them talking about me to Motoki. But he tried his best to defend my honour. Like holy bejesus, are they ever rude. I think that they are like that because they are lonely. Who the hell wants to be with real snobby girls like them. They think that just because they are rich they can stomp on whoever they want. Oh just wait until I get my inheritance, and take over the company. Then I will show them who's boss…**_

"_**ha ha ha ha ha ha" I just laughed out loud.. I wasn't suppose to.. But it came out anyways. The poor customers at the counter must think I am nuts… oh well.. I hear the bell chime as someone comes in the door. I wonder if they will just take a booth or come straight to the counter. I busying myself with chores behind the counter, when I heard someone take a seat at the counter. I turn around to see a very gorgeous man sitting there.. Just staring at me. He is tall. Muscular.. But not too muscular.. Ebony hair, and blue eyes, almost the colour of the sea. He is wearing a black turtle neck ,and yuck… ever gross.. That has got to be the most hideous olive green jacket I have ever seen. I walk over to him.**_

"_**hey, can I take your order?"**_

"_**yeah sure…hmm.." he stares up at the menu, " I guess I will just have a coffee.. Black."**_

"_**coming right up."**_

_**I walk to get his coffee… now I know when Minako said love at first sight.**_

_**I turn back around to give him his coffee, and introduce myself**_

"_**hey, my name is Serena Williams.. I never seen you around here."**_

"_**well.. I have been busy with school work. I used to come here lots. I love Motoki's coffee.. And my name is Mamoru… Mamoru Chiba."**_

"_**oh you know Motoki"**_

"_**yeah we have known each other since pre-school"**_

"_**wow.. that's a long time to know a person."**_

"_**tell me about it. He knows everything about me, and I know everything about him..well.. Almost everything. Truth be told, I never met his girlfriend."**_

'_**this must be Motoki's best friend that Minako never met.'**_

"_**so I guess your done with your studies?"**_

"_**yeah for this semester anyways.. Only one more year and I am done.. I can't wait."**_

"_**that's' cool.. What are you taking if you don't mind me asking?"**_

"_**Medical.. I am studying to become a doctor."**_

"_**Oh my god.. Really?"**_

"_**yeah.. It has been a tough couple of years."**_

"_**I bet."**_

"_**so how long have you been working here?"**_

"_**hm.. Well.. About 2 months now."**_

"_**do you like it?"**_

" _**yeah except when those snotty girls come in."**_

_**He looked over to where I was looking at. He just chuckled.**_

"_**what's so funny Mr. Chiba."**_

"_**well see that one there with the black hair?"**_

"_**yeah… what about her?"**_

"_**Her name is Rei Hino…. And she is my cousin."**_

"_**what?"**_

_**The next thing I know I am on the ground staring at the ceiling. I must have fainted. Geezz… nice first impression. **_

"_**are you ok Serena?"**_

"_**huh? Yeah I am fine." I get up and walk to the back.. I slump on the wall and slide to my bum, and say to myself." I guess trying to get a date with this guy is going to be damn well impossible."**_

"_**date? With who? Mamoru?"**_

_**Damn…. Why did Motoki had to just walk in on me bitching to myself. Could this day get anyworse.**_

_**Then Murphy's Law kicks in. **_

"_**Mamoru if you dare touch that little whore. I will totally disown you."**_

"_**Rei calm down.. We were just talking that's it. I am not interested in her."**_

_**Damn law… kicks you when your down.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Sailor Moon or the Characters used in this story.

_**For those who were confused about "Murphy**__**'**__**s Law" - it means that if there is a chance it is going to happen… it will.. basically**_

_**The Secret Behind Me**_

By: Princess-Anime

Chapter 3

Usagi was ending her shift, and instead of heading out the front door, she used the back door instead.

Back at the front of the café, Rei was talking to her cousin Mamoru about Serena.

"you know that girl you were just talking to?"

"yeah.. well kinda.. I just met her."

"well you should keep it that way, she is nothing but a whore, she will sleep with anybody and everybody."

"and where did you hear this Rei?"

"from that guy at school, anyways, you don't need to concern yourself about names."

"well, truth be told, I think she is kinda cute."

Mamoru got up and started walking out of the arcade, wondering where Usagi was, leaving a dumfounded Rei behind with her mouth open gasping like a fish out of water.

Mamoru only made it a couple of blocks before Rei caught up to him.

"You know, I have this friend if you looking for a girlfriend. She really likes you, you know."

"why must you keep trying to hook me up with your little 'private' friends"

"well I think that if your gonna date someone, at least date someone with class."

"what makes you think Serena has class? She is obviously now doing that well.. If she was she would be in my school."

"well Rei, to me money is not a problem." with that he walked away.

"you better know what your doing. And Stacey wants to meet up with you tomorrow at the arcade."

Rei was now fuming. Her cousin was trying to get with some "trailer trash whore". this of course she thought out loud. 'why does he like her, its not like she comes from money, or anything, she works as a public servant, what the hell is going through his mind.' thoughts among those lines kept drifting through her head as she was walking the other direction, from where Mamoru was walking, through the park.

On the other side of the park Usagi was walking back to the arcade, because she had accidentally forgot her wallet, and keys there. I guess you can say she was kinda distracted. She used her regular short cut, through the park, back to her work place. Still feeling down about how shit hit the fan with Mamoru and his dear cousin Rei, she knew better, and tried to move on. But they wouldn't call it a crush if it didn't hurt.

While walking past the pond Usagi held her head down, and coming from the other direction came Rei with her head down. It was inevitable that they were going to crash, to bad they didn't see it coming.

Each had taken about 10 steps each before colliding into each other.

Rei had looks up first as Usagi mumbled something under her breath.

"what the hell is wrong with you, you little bitch?"

"oh..umm..sorry…." was all Usagi could reply. She was not a fan of fighting.

"look where your going, or are you too poor to see?"

"chill woman, I said I was sorry what more do you want."

Rei then started pushing the lines. "just look where your going you little whore, like I need to get something from you." she started scratching her head like she had some kind of bugs crawling through her long black hair.

"well I said, I am sorry, and that is all I need to say."

Rei was beyond fuming at this point, and tightened her fists, and lifted her right arm up. Usagi looked up at this moment, and knew what was coming.

"fuck you." she shot her fist, and it collided with Usagi's left eye which was red when her hand went back down. Usagi didn't know what to do, so she copied her, and punched her back in the face equally as hard.

The priestess stood there in shock, no one ever hit her before, and she was confused on what to do next.

Usagi also noticed this, and started to giggle. After a few moment, Rei also started giggling. Then when they noticed each other they flew into a full fledge laughing riot.

"why are you laughing?" Rei had asked.

"It was the look on your face when I hit you, you looked confused."

Usagi was on thr ground holding her stomach gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"shut….up… Odango….. Atama." Rei said in between gasps.

Ùsagis face fell from that cheeky grin, to a serious frown.

"meanie"

"ok…well..hey," she held out her hand." my name is Rei."

Usagi grabbed her hand, "hey, my name is Serena."

"yeah.. Wait… whats your name."

"Serena…. Serena Williams."

"oh my god… your name is Serena?"

"yeah why?"

"I thought your name was Becky….."

"ha ha ha ha ha.. Why would you think my name is Becky?"

"well when I was shopping one day, my friend had pointed out someone who looks like you, and said that you slept around."

"sounds a lot like my cousin."

"what's your cousin's name?"

"Roxy." then Usagi stared at the ground as if she was trying to recall something, "god do I miss her, even if she was a tramp." then a small giggle escaped from her mouth.

"what happened?" Rei asked her eyes full of concern.

"well, one night after her trying to pick up… once again.. At the bar… she was hit by a drunk driver."

"oh my god.. Are you serious?"

Usagi could only nod her head.

"well I am so sorry to hear that."

Usagi sniffles, "its cool.. Hey do you want some ice cream. I forgot my wallet at work?"

"sure Ice cream sounds awesome."

Rei knew that the 'Roxy' issue was still a little bit sensitive, so she just dropped the subject.

Once they had got back to the crown they had seen Stacey left with a smile on her face, and didn't even wave to the two girls. They picked a booth close to the door.

Usagi liked this side of Rei. When she wasn't around her 'friends'. So pretty much the 'un-snobby' Rei. As they sat in there booth, they talked about school, social life, and of course. Boys.

"this is so cool, I can't believe we are actually getting along."

"I know this is crazy eh?"

"hey Rei, since we are being honest with each other, can I trust you with something?"

"sure, your secret is safe with me, and I LOVE secrets."

"ok.. well my name isn't really Serena, it's Usagi,"

"ok.. why the name change?"

"well when my parents passed away, they had set guidelines for me to follow. To get my inheritance."

"what inheritance? Whats your last name?"

"oh… Tsukino."

"WHAT??"

"yeah my parents are the owners, of Tsukino Industries."

"oh my god. That's amazing."

"I don't really think so. So anyways I have these guidelines that I have to follow to actually get my inheritance."

"so spill girl. What are the guidelines."

"go to school, get a job, fallinlove." the last part was said in pretty much a jumble.

"what was that last part?"

"fall in love. But not just any kind of love. But true love."

"kinda hard don'tcha think?"

"no shit." They both started laughing.

"well. That is why I have this job, and going to school, and trying to keep my identity a secret. Most guys out there only want to be with me cause of my money, and my name."

"thank god I don't have problems like that."

"what do you mean. I thought you came from money?"

"well, since your being honest, its time for me to 'fess up too."

"this should be good." Usagi said with a twinkle in her eye.

"my family isn't all that rich, my parents, and grandparents, had to take there savings to get me in that school. Sure college is expensive enough, but when it is run through the private education, well. It pretty much cost us an arm and a leg."

" I see."

"yeah. And now every year I try to make honour roll, so I can get another scholarship, so I can attend the next year, none of my friends know about that at school."

"well.. if I fall in love soon, I will help you out. I will call it the 'Serenity Fund'."

"sounds nice."

"as it will."

The more the girls talked, and got to know each other, Rei liked being herself, and not 'herself' like she was around her friends.

"so you like my cousin eh?"

"no.. what are you crazy? I just met the guy."

"well he seems to have a liking to _you."_ She sang the last part.

"well I know this one guy I just met, and he has this who crush on you."

"spill.. who is he?"

"Yuuchiro. My friend Makoto's Cousin."

"NO SHIT."

"whoah!... chillax."

"I had this crush on that guy sinc I first saw him."

"WHAT?"

Damn murphy's law.. kicks in once again. It was Makoto herself.

* * *

thanx to all my reviewers...and I would love more reviews..they make me post faster. the more reviews, the faster the story comes. easy as that. so you see that lil button down there.. all you gotta do is press it, and submit what you think... and no flamers...if you don't like it.. then why did you read it... huh? anywho..

Arigatou

Princess-anime


End file.
